A Poke Special Christmas
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: Blue's been scheming lately - what's she up too? So close to Christmas as well - this can't abode well for the rest of the Dex Holders. Blue, is that mistletoe? Dedicated to CupcakePenelope on YTube.


**Mew: Well, heya guys. Been up to much lately? Well, here's the first Christmas Special. I've got another one, perhaps two, coming, don't you worry. **

**This is dedicated to CupcakePenelope on YTube. I participated in someones - won't mention who, as I do not have permission to - Secret Santa exchange. Pokemon. How fitting. So, Cupcake, I hope you like the story I wrote for you. I have neither the time, nor the patience to convert this to video. I do not have a microphone, so I cannot record myself speaking this out loud. **

**You probably wouldn't want me to anyway.**

**So, read, review, and please, have a Merry, Merry Christmas! Enjoy, everyone! **

**A Poke Special Christmas**

"Hm..." Blue stepped back, admiring her handiwork. She had been setting up for weeks in advance, for this one night. She was hosting a Christmas party, as her parents were away, enjoying themselves, and she felt that the Pokedex Holders had not had enough time to truly relax in a long time and simply enjoy themselves.

For this year, Blue had decided to do a small Secret Santa sort of thing. Each of the Pokedex Holders drew two names from a hat, and were obliged to get those two people gifts. They could also give gifts to the other Pokedex Holders if they felt the need, but Blue doubted many people would. Platinum perhaps, and maybe Yellow, because she was just sweet like that. Blue herself certainly wouldn't... At least not all the Pokedex Holders.

It was still early in the morning, just about turning 11:00 on the clock. Blue paused as she was about to pick up another wreath to hand up on the mantle, as the doorbell rang.

She pulled back one of the curtains, before hurrying to the door. "Silver!" she said in delighted surprise. "I thought you weren't coming over until noon!"

Her little brother shrugged, blushing slightly. "I thought I might as well come over now," he said, flicking a piece of bright red hair out of grey eyes. "You might have needed help."

Blue smiled. "Thank you Silver!" She said cheerfully. "Come on, let's get out of the snow." She looked up, as the white flakes started to swirl into the house. Silver stepped in quickly, dusting off the cold frost.

"Yellow and Diamond should be here in another hour," Blue said, handing Silver a length of tinsel and several wreaths. "You can hang these above the mantle. The tinsel goes on the tree."

Silver juggled the items around a bit awkwardly, managing to set down the backpack he had while doing so. Silently, he pulled out several gifts, placing them under the tree neatly. Blue had disappeared to another room, so he began to hang up the wreaths and string up the tinsel.

An hour later, Silver startled as the doorbell rang cheerily. Blue poked her head out of her bedroom where she seemed to have been. He looked out the window, before opening the door cautiously.

"Hello Silver!" Yellow greeted cheerfully. Next to her, Diamond had a large parcel of Silver could only guess what. "Diamond and I are here to prepare the food," she continued.

"Hello Silver," Diamond said in his usual mellow voice, if only a tad bit cautiously. Silver nodded to them both, and let them in.

"Kitchen's straight ahead," Silver said. "Help yourself. Blue went shopping yesterday, so I think you should have all the things you need there already."

Diamond nodded, bowing slightly, as Yellow did the same. "We'll get to work then," Diamond said, and Silver saw the light of excitement in his eyes. That boy sure did like to cook. He disappeared into the kitchen, Yellow following him. After a moment's pause, Yellow reappeared; placing lots of presents on the ground, most of them small packages, but several were long and thin. She smiled at Silver shyly, then went back into the kitchen.

As Silver worked diligently, Blue ducked in and out of the various rooms in her house, fluttering about the living room, hanging up small decorations and such, giggling all the while. Silver shot her a _what-in-Lugia's-name-are-you-doing_ look, but she merely smiled at him. "Just some pretty things," she said in a slight devious tone. Silver knew his sister was up to something, but what, he wondered.

After an hour, when the clock was 1:00 pm sharp, he could hear Yellow and Diamond making small talk while cooking, and a wonderful smell wafting from the said place. He sniffed appreciatively, resisting the urge to go and see what they were cooking. Blue seemingly smelled it too, walking into the kitchen. Silver smiled, amused, as both Diamond and Yellow protested politely, somehow, with lots of finagling, Silver guessed, to get Blue out of the kitchen. She pouted, but continued on decorating the living room now.

Another hour passed without too much happening, although Yellow made the mistake of accidentally letting the water boil over. Diamond managed to wrangle the situation under control though, with the practice of an expert.

At 3:00 pm, the Pokedex Holders started to show. Red and Green arrived first, as Blue greeted them at the door. Green, cool as ever, had brought his laptop and research papers, much to Blue's chagrin. He also had gifts, one for each of the Pokedex Holders, it seemed. Red had four in his hands, all medium sized gifts.

Under the tree they went, and while Red went to the kitchen to see Yellow, Green sat on the nearby couch, plugged in his computer, and worked on his ever ongoing research.

Not ten minutes later, the rest of the Johto Pokedex Holders arrived. Upon arrival, Gold immediately darted to the kitchen, where patient Yellow got increasingly and increasingly annoyed at the younger boy's insistent pestering. Not too long after, she kindly, but firmly ordered the boy out of the kitchen, much to Gold's irritation, Red's amusement, and Diamond's awe. Not to mention his own newfound respect for the frail looking girl.

Crystal put hers and Gold's gifts at the base of the tree, which was looking like a mishmash of presents by now. She went over to Green, pulling out a flash drive and handed it to Green. Silver assumed that since the dark blue haired girl was also a researcher, she was helping Green with his research.

Another twenty minutes later, at roughly 3:25 pm, all the Hoenn Pokedex Holders arrived. Much to Silver's surprise, (as Blue had told him to answer the door,) Sapphire was actually wearing a nice mini-dress, looking somewhat similar to her usual uniform, but with different colors, ranging from white, black, dark blue, and light blue. Ruby proudly proclaimed that he had made it himself. Emerald stood behind them, shaking his head, before he gave up on all patience and shoved them in, apologizing to Silver.

After another ten minutes, Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl finally arrived, Platinum apologizing profusely to Silver for their lateness.

Silver nodded absently, calling for Blue to join them all in the dining room, which Blue had set up much earlier, helping Silver to pull out the long table.

Yellow, Red, and Diamond carried out the food, and it smelled absolutely _heavenly_ to Silver. Suddenly, he was much more appreciative of the lax Sinnoh Pokedex Holder. Diamond may have not been the best battler out of them all, nor the sharpest tool in the shed, but at least he wasn't a culinary disaster in the kitchen, much like some of the other Pokedex Holders. ... Not saying that _he_ himself was a culinary disaster...

... He was a terrible liar.

"Diamond, that was wonderful." Platinum wiped her lips with a napkin, setting it down beside her plate gently. Everyone chorus agreement and praise, as Diamond blushed slightly.

"It's nothing," he said modestly. "I just like cooking."

Red reached over and patted the younger boy on the back. "That's modesty," he said, impressed. "Where did you learn to cook anyway?"

Diamond thought for a few moments. "Well, Mom said I always like cooking shows when I was little. And my Aunt and Uncle run a restaurant. I learned a lot from them."

Green nodded, putting down his fork. "Well, at any rate, I'm full. And satisfied. I'll say, that's been the best thing I think I've ever eaten. That's a good review right there."

Blue stood, brushing off some crumbs. "Well, time for presents!" She cheered, grabbing Silver by the wrist.

Ruby and Sapphire glanced at each other, while Gold shot up and darted after them. The rest followed more moderately, with Green, Diamond, and Emerald bringing up the rear.

Slowly, everyone managed to filter into the living room. Green, Red, and Yellow nabbed the couch, while Platinum, Pearl, and Diamond sat in a huddle closest to the fireplace, which did indeed have a small fire in it. Blue and Silver were closest to the tree, and Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Crystal, and Gold sprawled randomly on the floor.

"Alright, did everyone bring their Secret Santa presents?" Blue asked.

A confirmation nod from everyone.

"Who brought extra stuff?" Silver was the one to speak up this time.

"I did." Green said first, as Emerald nodded mutely. Platinum hesitated before raising her hand. Yellow smiled.

"How will we do this?" Pearl asked.

"Easiest way would be seniority," Green said finally. "And since Blue is older than Red and I, she will go first."

Crystal glanced at Blue. "Are you really?" She asked. Blue nodded, reaching for two presents, winking at Red and Green.

"Catch," she teased, tossing their presents at them. "Surprised? Oh, I got something for you too, Silver."

Silver paused, pondering on his gift, before opening it. "Thanks," he said, looking at his new pair of gloves. "I needed these."

Green snorted, reaching a hand up to catch a medium sized present wrapped in Christmas tree themed wrapping paper. "No, actually," he admitted. "I thought something like this might happen." He shook the present, and something in it rattled.

Meanwhile, on the other hand, Red's present was very small, wrapped in Happy Birthday wrapping paper. Red raised an eyebrow.

"Happy Birthday?" he questioned. "My birthday was August 8th."

Blue grinned devilishly. "I ran out of Christmas wrapping paper."

Red pulled back a piece of the paper before smiling in amusement. "Only you would do something like this Blue," he said, amused. He pulled out a Boulder Badge and Cascade Badge.

"I thought you already had those badges Red," Gold said in confusion.

Red nodded. "I do. Let me tell you something. I think I was... 10? Well, I ran into Blue after I got the Cascade Badge, I think. And she was trying to sell me fake items, although I didn't know it at the time. And she stole my badges." He chuckled. "You were quite the thief back then Blue," he remarked.

Blue smiled. "Who said I wasn't now? Of course, not to you, Red." She winked flirtatiously at Green, pulling out an Earth Badge from behind her back. "Oh, and Red? Those are fake."

Green, who had been in the act of methodically taking the wrapping paper off his present, looked up. He raised an eyebrow.

"Pesky girl," he grunted. "You're too easy to read." Pausing, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an identical badge. "I've got many of these. The one you're holding was one I took of a trainer because he made his own and tried mass producing them in order to get around not beating me."

Blue pouted. "Well, aren't you going to open it?" she asked.

Green continued to pull off the wrapping paper. "Why?" he mused. "I already know what it is. A chess set. The pieces rattle."

And right he was, as he tore off the last piece of paper.

Blue smiled. "You're perceptive," she purred. "But did you see the mistletoe?" she got up, and walked over to Green, stopping in front of him. "You know what that means, right?"

Green looked up, groaning. "Pesky girl," he grumbled. Laughter rumbled through the Pokedex Holders.

Red smirked. "Can't resist a dare, Green," he said.

Green groaned, before getting up and giving Blue a quick kiss. He remained emotionless as he sat down. "Let's continue," he suggested.

As Blue returned to her seat next to Silver, who was scowling, Green walked over to the tree, pursing his lips, before reaching over and nabbing two gifts, as well as a small bag.

"For you, Red, and Crystal," he said, personally handing them to the afor mentioned people.

Red wasted no time taking off the plain white wrapping paper, revealing a small case. He opened it, and Crystal found that she had received something identical.

"What is this, Green?" Crystal wondered, holding up a small red capsule with miniature pills in them. "I've seen it before, I'm sure, but I just can't recall the name."

Green smiled. "Fruit of my efforts. That's an X Attack. For the past few months, I, along with several other scientists, including my grandfather, have been developing something called the X capsules. They're meant to boost Pokemon's power, but they're short lived. They don't last very long, unfortunately. You've got five of each in the case. The capsules we have currently are X Attack, X Defend, X Speed, X Special Defense, X Special, and X Accuracy." He opened his pack and started to pass it around, starting with Yellow. "Everyone, take one. There's a capsule in each bag – randomized, so there's no better or worse capsule to get."

After the bag had been passed around, and everyone had gotten a capsule, Green took his bag back, as everyone admired their capsules. Platinum seemed especially interested with the new item, and Green guess that she would have many, many questions about it afterwards.

"Well," Red said cheerfully. "Guess I'll give out my presents now." He reached for them, before pausing. "How about a guessing game guys? It is only about seven right now."

Yellow seemed interested. "A game to guess who you Secret Santa'd, Red? Do we get hints?"

Red nodded. "Two for each person."

Pearl shrugged, as Diamond nodded. "Sounds fun," they chorused together.

"Okay," Red said. "The first person is female. That's the first hint. The second is that she received an X Special Defense from Green's grab bag."

Crystal, Platinum, and Yellow looked down. They all had grabbed an X Special Defense from Green.

Red continued as the three girls pondered. "The second person is male. He wears a scarf."

Pearl and Diamond glanced at each other. "One of us," Pearl said. "Red, that's not very helpful."

Red laughed. "Well, does anyone have a guess?"

Silver paused thoughtfully, trying to gauge Red's emotions. "You're grinning," he said. "You're looking at everyone but Diamond and Yellow. So I guess they are the people you brought presents for, right?"

Red grinned sheepishly. "Haha. You're right. Here, Yellow, Diamond." He handed over the presents.

"Thanks, Red," Diamond said, unwrapping his present. He pulled out a CD, but before he could say anything, Pearl snatched it out of his hand.

"Is this a Pokemon League CD?" The hasty blonde demanded. "These are really rare!"

Red nodded as Green leaned over. "This is the one that we were in, weren't we, Red?" Green said.

Red nodded, as Diamond took the CD back. "Thanks," the beret wearing Dex Holder said.

"Oh, Red, thank you!" Yellow squealed happily, holding a new fishing rod carefully. "This is the newest model! And the lure..." She smiled gratefully at Red, careful not to spike herself or anyone else on the hook.

Red patted Yellow on the back, smiling. "I thought you would like it," he said simply. "Oh, and it's your turn, Yellow."

Yellow hopped up. "I got something for everyone!" she said shyly. "I'll start with the two though."

She picked up a small but moderately thick package, handing it to Ruby. "I hope you like it," she said, handing a small palm sized package along with a long one that looked similar to the one Red gave her to Sapphire. "Hope you like it," she said, smiling.

Ruby tore off the wrapping, before gasping. "Such beauty!" he said, sparkles in his eyes as he held up the art portfolio, careful not to wrinkle the sturdy paper as he flipped through it. "Nana's pose is perfect here! And Zuzu looks so tough! Thank you Yellow!" His praise was genuine.

She ducked her head and blushed. "I'm glad you like it," she said, reverting back to her shy ways.

Sapphire admired a piece of intricately woven fabric. Yellow smiled. "I thought you might want a new bandanna," she said cheerfully. "I've always wanted to make one too."

Sapphire nodded thanks, puzzling over the other object Yellow had given her. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked.

Yellow smiled again, as she gave similar packages to the other girls, and presents to the boys that looked similar to Ruby's Secret Santa present. She also gave the pictures to the girls.

"... Not half bad," Green admitted, looking at the battle pose Yellow had drew him in atop his Charizard."

"I never knew you could draw so well Senior," Platinum said. In her picture, she was wearing her winter outfit, one arm flung out in what could be taken as either a defensive stance or offensive, with her Empoleon behind her. "Do you think you could teach me?"

"I could try," Yellow said. "After Spring comes, I thought we girls could go fishing. I found this nice fishing spot before it started to snow. It's iced over now, but it won't be when the weather gets warm."

Crystal nodded. "That would be nice. I think I will hang this picture on the wall."

Yellow had drawn Crystal in a peaceful theme, leaning against her Meganium, with a pad of paper in her hand and a pencil. She was smiling, eyes half closed happily.

Crystal got up, stretched, then carefully stepped around Silver and Blue to get to the tree. "I'm the oldest of us three," she said, gesturing to Silver and Gold. "And here, Platinum, Yellow."

Inside the plain light blue wrapping paper, they found an identical clear case, filled with Pokeballs, although they seemed strange.

"I've heard of these," Platinum said. "They're rare, aren't they? Specially made in Johto. They were the first Pokeballs, made from Apricorns."

Crystal nodded. "Yup! The research put into it was fascinating."

"Well, my turn now!" Gold all but leapt up, almost knocking over Ruby in the process. "Sorry!"

He picked up two badly wrapped presents, throwing one at Emerald, and handing the other to Pearl, who he was closer to.

Pearl took off a piece of tape off his present, the wrapping paper falling off. "This is Premier Ball," He said. "Why a Premier Ball?"

Gold grinned. "Looks like a cue ball!" He replied. "Thought it was cool."

Emerald held up a pair of goggled. "Uh, thanks Gold," he said. Everyone knew Emerald wasn't really a goggles eyes, but the fact Gold had spent the money to buy it was sweet.

"It's your turn Silv," Gold said, sitting down.

Silver rolled his eyes, reaching over his proclaimed sister's head. "Here, Crystal. Before you ask..."

"I helped! Silver did the inside though." Ruby said cheerfully.

Silver sighed. "Anyways, here." He gave Crystal a small neatly wrapped package, a large contrast to Gold's messily wrapped ones. "And this is for you, Emerald."

Emerald and Crystal both looked at Ruby before tearing into their packages. Crystal smiled as Silver reddened. She had received two wrist bands with her name stitched into the inside of both of them with light blue thread. The stitching was a bit rough, like someone who was just beginning to learn how to stitch did it. She smiled at Silver.

"Thanks," she said appreciatively, putting them on. "At least I'll always know they're mine."

Emerald had received something similar, in the form of gloves. He smiled a bit, putting them aside to try on later.

"You didn't forget your older sister now did you," Blue said, pouting. Silver blushed.

"No," he said, handing her a package identical to Crystal and Emerald's.

Blue grinned, opening her present from Silver. "Aw, that's sweet," she said.

Blue had gotten a handkerchief like the one Silver always had, woven with light blue and dark blue thread, bordered with white, with her name on it.

Silver seemed to be struggling between smiling, scowling, or simply doing nothing. He did all three, and ended up looking like an idiot.

Everyone struggled not to laugh, even Yellow.

"Who's next?" Silver scowled in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm the oldest of us Hoenn Holders," Ruby said. "Sapph's a year younger. And I think she's a bit older than Em."

Ruby sprang up from where he was sitting on the floor, farthest away from the tree. He stepped over Sapphire and Gold, sneaking behind the tree where his presents were placed.

"I had Pearl and Green," he said cheerfully, pulling out a bag, and a bulkily wrapped package. He handed then to their respective person, adjusting his hat as he did so.

Green raised an eyebrow at the bag, although he took it without comment. He pulled out the thin colorful wrapping tissue carefully, mindful to set it where it wouldn't bother anyone.

He pulled out what Silver assumed was a laptop case. It was square, had a shoulder strap, and looked like a laptop case to Silver. Although he'd never seen many in his lifetime.

"You made this?" Green said at last, sounding ever so slightly mystified. "It's..." He shrugged, sounding at a loss for words. "It's a lot better than my last one," he said at last.

Ruby beamed. "I did make it myself," he said, sounding proud. "Thanks!" He looked at Pearl.

Pearl had torn the colorful wrapping paper apart quickly, and stared at the green and white patterned scarf. As he unfolded it, it was in thick green and white stripes, with the body design of his old scarf. It was quite a bit thicker as well.

"Awesome!" Pearl grinned at Ruby. "Thanks!"

Ruby turned to Diamond. "I'm making you one, as well as one for Platinum. I ran out of material though."

Diamond nodded. "That's alright," he said.

Platinum also nodded. "It's fine," she assured. "Thank you."

Ruby smiled, before returning to where he had originally been sitting. Pearl took off his old scarf and wrapped the new one around his neck.

Sapphire pouted. "Aw, thanks Ruby. Now my stuff's gonna be in... In..."

"Insignificant?" Emerald grumbled.

Sapphire nodded, grabbing two messily wrapped cases from under the present left. Ruby smiled at her. "Insignificant? Never," he said. Sapphire blushed, much too Blue's amusement. She grinned, although no one noticed besides Green, who decided not to say anything.

"Here ya go," Sapphire said, flinging two medium sized identical cases to Blue and Gold. Blue caught it, as she had been looking up. Gold was not so fortunate.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, as he was hit in the chest by the flung case. He toppled over, as Sapphire greatly undermined her strength. "Geez," he grumbled. "Careful!" He opened the case. "Berries?" he said doubtfully.

Crystal whacked him over the head. "Those are rare!" she said. "Only found in Hoenn," she added.

"Thanks, Sapphire," Blue said in a gracious tone. The brown haired girl nodded.

"My turn, I suppose," Emerald said. He didn't bother getting up, but extended his hand extensions, picking up two small square packages, and depositing them to their respective owner. "Here, Silver, Diamond."

As Silver and Diamond carefully unwrapped their presents, he handed a small vial to everyone else, seemingly filled with a bit of soil.

"Soil?" Platinum looked at hers dubiously, although with interest.

Sapphire uncorked her vial and sniffed, much to Ruby's amusement.

"It's the soil of where your starter Pokemon was born," Emerald explained. He turned to Silver. "You got a slightly more expanded version. There's soil samples for each of your Pokemon. It works like a calming stimulant." He turned to look at Diamond. "Same for you."

Diamond nodded appreciatively. "I'm sure they'll love it," he said. "And now it's my turn. Sapphire, I got something for you. Platinum, I'm afraid I couldn't think of what to get you, but would you take a rain check for dinner?"

He handed Sapphire a gift like her own, and she unwrapped it eagerly, smiling at the berries. She smelled them happily, then put them away for a later date.

"That sounds wonderful," Platinum said. "How about we make it a dinner for everyone?" she suggested.

Diamond shrugged. "If you wish. It is your present after all."

Platinum smiled graciously.

Pearl all up leaped up. "Finally!" He burst out. "Sheesh, you guys take so long." He jumped over Gold, who ducked, and scooped up two small palm sized cases. He gave one to Silver, than another to Blue.

Blue cracked hers open first, as Pearl said: "Pokegears are so overrated."

"It's a Poketech," Silver said in surprise. "Hey; thanks."

Pearl nodded in slight surprise. "Yeah, no problem," he said. He then turned to Platinum. "You're last," he said pointedly.

"Of course," Platinum said. "I have something for everyone." She got up, and began to distribute her gifts.

Gold and Ruby, her 'secrets', received a pair of expensive goggles, and many, many seals, respectively. Both seemed quite happy.

Red got a new hat, as well as a better fitting pair of black gloves. They were electricity proof, at that.

Green received a new laptop of all things, the most powerful laptop you could buy. Green had the faint suspicion that Platinum and Ruby had somehow collaborated, although he could not think of a logical reason how.

Blue got a book of _101 Ways to induce Romance. _Her grin was quite chilling indeed.

Yellow got a nice ribbon for her hair, as well as other hair accessories, and a nice, sensible, fitting dress. It was sun yellow, the color of her hair. She smiled, which lit up the already bright room.

Gold was given a book similar to Blue's, although it was _101 Ways to Prank. _Crystal simply groaned.

Crystal was given a thick binder of all the research Platinum had gathered over the years. Crystal thanked her, and promised to give it all back in turn one day, when she planned to travel to Unova.

Silver's gift was simple, but fitting. Platinum had given him a pure white mask, and told him to bury his past, and look towards the future. He held the mask, stunned, at her intuition.

Sapphire had hugged Platinum when she presented the older child with tickets to see the fight between Steven Stone and Cynthia.

Ruby had _almost_ squealed when he was given a ticket to participate in a Sinnoh's Master's Contest, which was much different from a Hoenn's Master's Contest.

Emerald had smiled when Platinum gave him a ticket to see the tournament between the Battle Frontier Brains of the different regions.

Diamond grinned when Platinum handed him a thick recipe book she and Pearl had pieced together for their culinary loving friend.

Pearl had smirked and given Platinum the thumbs up when she gave him a CD of all his and Diamond's past manzai acts. How she had gotten them together, it would forever be a mystery.

When she finished, everyone seemed happy, joyful, and Platinum smiled, as the joyful mood rubbed off.

At 9:00 pm, people started leaving, for either their homes, or hotels they were staying in. Red smiled, before he left with Yellow and Green, as they had decided to stay the night at Red's place.

Gold, Silver, and Crystal were staying in the Kanto region for the rest of the week, Silver with Blue, and Gold with Crystal, on her research expedition.

After tomorrow, Emerald was taking the boat back to Hoenn, but Sapphire and Ruby would stay for a while yet.

And of course, Platinum was staying in Sinnoh for the next month on Prof. Rowan's orders, and of course that Diamond and Pearl would stay with her.

"That was pretty sucessful, huh Silver," Blue said cheerfully. "Worked out better than I had expected!"

Silver shrugged, toying with his Poketech. "It was a nice change," he admitted. "It was more than I expected."

Blue grinned. "Well then maybe we should do it next year!"

Silver was about to voice agreement, when Blue broke in again.

"With more mistletoe next time!" Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Silver groaned.


End file.
